Magan, A Death Knight Tale
by Magan Dartfall
Summary: La historia de un Tauren en busca de su pasado, Magan busca recuperar los recuerdos k le kito el Rey Lich cuando lo resucito en Mulgore, TIENE LOS NOMBRES SIN MODIFICAR


**MAGAN, CUENTOS DE UN CABALLERO DE LA MUERTE**

**Capitulo I: Liberacion de Ébano**

En una taberna en los Claros de Tirisfal, donde no se acostumbra ver otras razas mas que No-Muertos siempre veían un lugar vació al cual ni el dueño ni los ancianos dejaban que nadie tome ese asiento, un día lluvioso, llego a esa taberna un Tauren, este Tauren tenia algo en especial, su pelaje era azul y sus ojos desprendían un brillo fantasmal, al verlo todos se sorprendieron que los ancianos y el dueño lo dejaran sentarse en aquella mesa vacía que nadie podía usar, los otros sintieron curiosidad por este Tauren, se le acercaron, y este les dijo:

-Un héroe, es lo que alguna vez fui, me plante con valentía ante las sombras y adquirí un nuevo amanecer para el mundo, con mi vida, pero... El mal con el que luche no era tan fácil de desterrar y la victoria que reclame no era tan fácil de mantener. Ahora, el espectro de la muerte vuelve a asomarse al mundo y ha encontrado nuevos campeones para alcanzar su reino absoluto... Caballeros de la oscuridad que blanden runas de muerte y destrucción ligadas a la voluntad del Rey Exánime. Así es, soy un Caballero de la Muerte que una vez sirvió a Arthas, el Rey Exánime.

Al oír eso los otros guerreros en aquella taberna tomaron sus armas y lo interrogaron.

-¿Así que serviste al Rey Exánime?, entonces... ¿Eres parte de la Plaga?

-Si, yo SERVÍ a La Plaga, una vez...

-Dinos tu nombre y ¿Que haces aquí?

-Me llamo Magan, y estoy aquí por un vaso de leche, antes serví a La Plaga, hasta que descubrí las intenciones del Rey Exánime.

-¿Y que intenciones tiene el Rey Exánime?

-Envió a morir a sus caballeros de la muerte y lo único que se es que quiere dominar Azeroth, aun sus propios caballeros de la muerte no sabemos con exactitud que es lo que busca el Rey Exánime ni como lo hará ni que piensa hacer.

-¿y como fue que dejaste de estar bajo su control?

-Fue gracias a mi gran amigo Darion Mograine y a Tirion Vadín, paladín de la Mano de Plata.

-Entonces ¿también eres amigo de aquel humano?

-Se podría decir que si, el nos ayudo a liberarnos del Rey Exánime, a cambio de eso nosotros estaremos para cuando el nos pida su ayuda.

-Llega su vaso de leche-.

-Servido señor.

-Gracias, aquí tienes-Le da 3 monedas de oro-, Quédate con el resto.

-Gracias señor

-¡Oye! y dinos, como fue que te liberaste con ayuda de aquel Humano y como conoces al Ashbringer Darion Mograine.

-Bueno, si me invitan la siguiente ronda les contare la historia. ¡Ah! y también el alto señor Darion Mograine ya no es el Ashbringer, durante la batalla de Ébano le cedió la Ashbringer al alto señor Tirion Vadín.

-¡Valla!, bueno. Mesero, ¡otra ronda para todos aquí!

-Gracias, ahora aquí esta mi historia:

Todo estaba oscuro, no alcanzaba a ver nada, por mi mente pasaban muchos pensamientos oscuros: Guerra, muerte, sangre, destrucción... Al abrir los ojos, lo único que sabia era pelear, matar y servir al Rey Exánime en todo lo que me pida, cuando abrí los ojos estaba dentro de una Necrópolis, lo cual extrañamente no me pareció para nada raro, al ponerme de pie, al instante oí la voz del Rey Exánime en mi cabeza diciéndome que valla por un camino que nunca había recorrido, sin embargo me llevo directamente al Rey Exánime. Al llegar a el me arrodille ante él y me dijo:

-De pie, Caballero de la Muerte-dijo el Rey Exánime-. Todo lo que soy, ira, crueldad, venganza, te lo confiero a ti, caballero de la muerte erigido, te he otorgado la inmortalidad para que anuncies una nueva y oscura era, para La Plaga, observa bien la tierra bajo nosotros, la Cruzada Escarlata se apresura a hacer mi trabajo mientras que la esperanza de la luz se planta amenazadora ante nosotros, son una mancha en las tierras de la peste, todos ellos, pagaran el precio de su rebeldía, serás la fuerza que ejecute mis castigo.

Luego de eso me mando con el instructor Razuvious, el cual me ayudo a dominar los nuevos poderes que adquirí.

Luego de haber concluido mi entrenamiento, mi primera prueba fue luchar contra otro caballero de la muerte, una pelea a muerte, la cual gane, al ver el cadáver de mi oponente de repente surgió una risa de mi, una larga y demente risa. Luego de ello me pidió que fuera con el Rey Exánime para informarle que pase la prueba y que soy apto para servirle, al llegar a él, me dijo:

-Allá por donde vallas causaras fatalidad, vete y persigue tu destino Caballero de la Muerte.

Luego de eso, fui un piso mas abajo de la Necrópolis por medio del transportador, al llegar ahí fui y conocí al que se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos, el alto señor Darion Mograine, solo que en ese momento el también servia a la plaga. Me dijo:

-Nosotros no hacemos preguntas, solo actuamos-Cuando me estaba retirando añadió-. Solo existimos para servirlo a él.

Luego de ello, baje a las tierras que estaban debajo de la Necrópolis, el Enclave Escarlata. Me enviaron a matar a los habitantes de Villa Refugio. Durante la matanza oía la voz del Rey Exánime que me decía:

-Enséñale el significado de la palabra terror. ¿Crees que dudaría en matarte? ¿A un monstruo como tu?, acaba con su miserable vida.

Me envió a muchas otras misiones hasta el atardecer, que es cuando se agruparon las tropas que tenia el Rey Exánime, el en persona se presento y dijo a Villa Refugio:

-¿Donde esta su luz ahora cruzados?

Luego de ello le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que me dieran una armadura nueva para reemplazar la armadura sucia que tenia.

-Inclínate ante tu maestro-me dijo al dirigirme a el-.

Luego de eso nos envió hacia la capilla de la esperanza de la luz, al mando del alto señor Darion Mograine, otros 3 caballeros de la muerte y yo fuimos llamados a la batalla de Ébano, junto a un enorme ejercito de No-Muertos de todos los tipos: Necrófagos, abominaciones, gigantes, etc. En el campo de batalla el alto señor Darion Mograine nos dijo:

-¡Soldados de la Plaga en pie!, prepárense para desatar su furia sobre el Alba Argenta, el cielo llora ante la gloriosa devastación de estas tierras. Pronto las inútiles lagrimas de Azeroth lloverán sobre nosotros-Luego al alinearse las tropas-. Soldados de la Plaga, Caballeros de la Muerte de Archerus, Esbirros de la oscuridad, escuchen la llamada del alto señor, ¡Levántense!

En ese momento el suelo tembló y por el poder del Rey Exánime salieron de debajo de la tierra cientos de necrófagos que se unieron a nosotros en la batalla.

-Caballeros de la Muerte de Archerus-continuo el alto señor-, comienza la marcha fúnebre, los cielos se vuelven rojos con la sangre de los caídos, el Rey Exánime nos observa esbirros, adelante, no dejen mas que cenizas y miseria tras su destructivo paso.

Al llegar a nuestros enemigos, El Alba Argenta, se escucho la voz de uno de los miembros que dijo:

-¡Manténganse firmes hermanos y hermanas, la luz prevalecerá!

Dicho esto comenzó la sangrienta masacre a la cruzada escarlata, delante de la Capilla esperanza de la Luz, solo se podía ver sangre y muerte, todo hasta que la Ashbringer, que aunque corrompida tenia todo su poder, del alto señor Darion Mograine, de repente no podía, ni le permitía, atacar... Todavía recuerdo lo que decía mientras eso ocurría.

-No tienen ninguna oportunidad, La Plaga destruirá este lugar, no tienen derecho a vivir, la vida sin sufrimiento no tiene sentido, cuanto tiempo mas aguantaran sus tropas, ¡el Alba Argenta esta acabada! Acaben con el... ¿Que es esto? Yo... ¡No puedo atacar! ¡Obedéceme hoja! ¡Harás lo que yo ordene, yo mando aquí! Yo, no puedo, ¡la hoja lucha contra mí! ¡Que me esta pasando! Mi poder... Se desvanece, la Ashbringer me desafía... Esbirros, ¡vengan a ayudarme! ¡Obedéceme hoja!

De pronto, a lo lejos vimos que se acercaba un caballero, envuelto en una luz y una armadura amarillas, al igual que su caballo... Ese era el Paladín Tirion Vadín, el líder de la Mano de Plata, que al llegar al campo de batalla dijo:

-No puedes ganar Darion! ¡Tráiganlos ante la capilla!

Al decir eso, me envolvió una esfera de luz amarilla, que me elevo por el aire controlada por una Elfa Nocturna sacerdotisa, me dejo delante de un Elfo de Sangre Paladín. Pasado esto, comenzó una conversación muy interesante entre Darion Mograine y Tirion Vadín:

-Retírense Caballeros de la Muerte, hemos perdido, la luz, este lugar... Sin esperanza...

-No has aprendido nada chico, te has convertido en lo que detestaba tu padre, al igual que ese cobarde Arthas, has dejado que te consuma la oscuridad, el odio, alimentándote de la miseria de los que asesinabas y torturabas... Tu maestro sabe que hay debajo de la Capilla, por eso no se atreve a mostrar su rostro, los ha enviado a ti y a sus caballeros de la muerte a su perdición, Darion. Lo que sientes ahora mismo es la angustia de mil almas perdidas, almas que tu y tu señor han traído aquí. ¡La luz te va a destrozar Darion!

-Ahorra el aliento viejo, puede ser el ultimo...

De repente, un suceso paranormal, una gran cascada de luz detrás del alto señor Darion Mograine, y apareció de aquella cascada el padre del alto señor, el Ashbringer original, Alexandros Mograine, del mismo modo apareció un espectro que era el de el alto señor Darion Mograine, pero a sus 16 años que tenían una conversación.

-¡Mi hijo!

-¡Padre! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Que es...-dijo el alto señor Darion Mograine, luego se arrodillo de dolor y apareció el fantasma de su juventud-.

-Mi querido y precioso hijo.

-Padre-dijo el fantasma joven de el alto señor-, ¡has vuelto!, padre has estado fuera mucho tiempo, pensé que...

-Nada podría mantenerme lejos de aquí Darion, no de mi hogar y mi familia.

-Padre, quiero unirme a ti en la guerra contra los No-muertos, quiero luchar, ya no puedo ser tan solo un espectador.

-Darion Mograine! Apenas tienes edad para sostener una espada, mucho menos para luchar contra las hordas No-muertas de Lordaeron. No soportaría perderte... Hasta la idea de...

-Padre, si he de morir prefiero hacerlo de pie, alzándome desafiante contra las legiones de No-muertos, padre si he de morir, ¡deja que muera contigo!

-Hijo mío, llegara un día en que dirigirás la Ashbringer, y con ella, harás justicia en estas tierras, no tengo ninguna duda de que cuando llegue ese día llenaras de orgullo a nuestro pueblo y Lordaeron será un lugar mejor, gracias a ti... Pero, hijo mío, hoy no es ese día, ¡no lo olvides!

Terminadas de decir estas palabras, apareció el Rey Exánime, que con Frostmourne, absorbió el espíritu de Alexandros Mograine, y dijo a todos los que estaban allí en ese momento:

-Emocionante, ahora es mío-refiriéndose al espíritu de Alexandros Mograine-.

-¡Tu!... ¡Nos has traicionado, a todos monstruo!-dijo el alto señor Darion Mograine-, ¡enfréntate al poder de Mograine!

Luego de esas palabras dirigió su espada contra el Rey Exánime, este rechazo su ataque con tan solo un movimiento de Frostmourne.

-Patético...

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo, Arthas!-dijo el alto señor Tirion Vadín-.

El Rey Exánime lanza una risa y dice:

-Tenias razón Vadín, los envié hacia su muerte, sus vidas no tienen sentido... Pero la tuya… Que fácil ha sido sacar al gran Tirion Vadín de su escondite, te has expuesto, paladín, nada te salvara.

Arthas le lanzo una oscura luz que parecía absorber el alma de Tirion Vadín, mientras los guerreros restantes trataban de defender al Paladín, los caballeros de la muerte no se movían, ya que conocían el poder del Rey Exánime.

-¡Al ataque!-dijo uno de los guerreros del Alba Argenta-.

-¡Apocalipsis!-dijo Arthas-.

-Hoy no es ese día-murmuro Darion-, ¡Tirion!-le lanza la Ashbringer-.

Tirion, al recibir la espada, se lleno de un gigantesco resplandor amarillo, y al instante la Ashbringer paso de estar corrompida a purificada.

-!-grito Tirion-.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Arthas sorprendido-.

-Tu fin.

Dicho esto, se lanzo contra Arthas obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Imposible!-dijo Arthas-. Esto no ha acabado, paladín, la próxima vez que nos veamos no será sobre suelo sagrado...-dicho esto se desvaneció-.

-Levántate, Darion y escucha-va y mira los cadáveres de los muertos en pelea-. Todos hemos sido testigos de una tragedia horrible, se ha vertido la sangre de hombres buenos sobre este suelo, caballeros honorables asesinados mientras defendían sus vidas... Nuestras vidas, y aunque tales cosas jamás pueden olvidarse, debemos prestar atención a nuestra causa, el Rey Exánime debe pagar por lo que ha hecho y no hay que permitirle que traiga mas dolor a nuestro mundo. Ahora les hago una promesa hermanos y hermanas, el Rey Exánime será derrotado, en este día les pido una unión... el Alba Argenta y la Orden de la Mano de Plata se unirán en uno, triunfaremos allá donde tantos otros fracasaron, ¡llevaremos la lucha hasta Arthas y derribaremos los muros de corona de hielo! ¡La Cruzada Argenta va por ti, Arthas!

-Al igual que los Caballeros de la Espada de Ébano-dijo el alto señor Darion Mograine-, aunque no tenemos sitio en su mundo, lucharemos para acabar con el Rey Exánime, ¡lo juro!

Luego de aquella gran batalla, nos abrieron un portal hacia Acherus, donde nos esperaba una lucha contra los servidores restantes de la plaga, entre ellos Remendejo, una gigantesca abominación. Terminada esta gran batalla, el alto señor nos dice:

-Ahora eres y siempre serás un caballero de la Espada de Ébano, Magan, espero que sepas que una vez fuiste un héroe de la Horda-el alto señor me miro fijamente-. Esta orden tiene que establecer sus propios aliados si quiere sobrevivir. Tienes que representar a los Caballeros de la Espada de Ébano de la Horda. En la plataforma del sureste de mí, hay un portal a Orgrimmar. Coge esta carta, que me ha entregado Lord Vadín sobre ti, y entrégasela a Thrall.

Así llegue al final de mi travesía, al ir pasando por la ciudad de Ogrimmar, los habitantes me gritaban y decían cosas como:

-¡Monstruo!

-¡Asesino!

Al llegar ante el Jefe de Guerra Thrall, este dijo:

-Eitrigg está vivo gracias a este paladín. Habría sido ejecutado de no ser por ayuda de Lord Vadín para huir de Stratholme. Tirion Vadín sacrificó todo para salvar la vida de un orco... Sólo he conocido otro humano capaz de hacer un sacrificio como este-Thrall se aparta una lágrima-. Siempre estará en mi corazón, Taretha. ¡Por Tirion Vadín y por Eitrigg! Te aceptaremos como miembros de la Horda a ti y a los tuyos como aliados. ¡Sangre y honor! ¡POR LA HORDA!

Y así es como llegue a ser aceptado como un miembro de la Horda... Interesante historia ¿no?

-Todos sorprendidos-.

-Y como es que estas aquí en los Claros de Tirisfal, si eres un Tauren, ¿no deberías estar en Mulgore con los demás de tu especie?

-Pues si, de vez en cuando me paso por aquí, soy un viajero, todo un conocedor de los Reinos del Este... En Kalimdor, no he ido mas allá de los limites de Ogrimmar.

-Oye y si ahora eres un Caballero de la Muerte, ¿que fuiste antes, Tauren?

-A que te refieres...

-Pues, que como para que Arthas decidiera buscarte en Kalimdor, antes debiste haber sido un gran guerrero de algún tipo, ¿que tipo de guerrero fuiste?

Magan se quedo pensativo... No podía recordar su pasado, para el, el nació siendo un caballero de la muerte. Magan se levanto y encamino hacia la salida.

-¿A donde vas Magan?-pregunto el dueño de la taberna-.

-A buscar mi pasado Roberick.

-¡Espera!

Se levanto de entre todos un No-muerto Pícaro, que había sido quien escucho mas interesadamente la historia.

-Déjame acompañarte en tu búsqueda, me llamo Lansire Ghoulhunter y ¡busco una gran aventura!

Los demás en la taberna se carcajearon.

-¡Jajaja! Lansire, ¿te das cuenta que el es un Caballero de la Muerte y tu tan solo un limpia pisos?

-Morirás al salir de este lugar.

-Con que piensas luchar, ¿acaso usaras tu escoba?

-Jajajajajajaja.

-¡Cállense todos!-dijo Magan-, Lansire, ¿estas dispuesto a dar tu vida y a pelear cuando sea necesario?

-¡Si señor!

-Entonces... Carga esto-le da una bolsa muy pesada-, vamos... nos dirigiremos a Entrañas.


End file.
